Spring In His Step
by iheartgod175
Summary: Snooper and Blabber didn't know what to expect when they met the FBI's new Special Agent, Ricochet Rabbit, for the first time. They quickly learn that with Ricochet, it's best to expect the unexpected. A redo of a scene from the Yogi's Treasure Hunt episode, "Snow White and the 7 Treasure Hunters", now with a bonus chapter!
1. Spring In His Step

**A/N:** Looks like I'll be taking a page out of SuperAlex64's book here :D

So, I finally, _finally_ found Ricochet Rabbit in one of the episodes for _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ , called "Snow White and the Seven Treasure Hunters", but I have mixed feelings on it, though. On one hand, I was happy that he showed up in it at all (sadly, Droop didn't get a cameo in it) and got to work with Snooper and Blabber—I would've _freaked_ if he'd worked with Quick Draw McGraw, but I was happy with what we got. But on the other hand, his character on that cameo was just weird; he does way more than spam his "PING-PING-PING" catchphrase everywhere he goes. After that, I was filled with the desire to rewrite that scene, and so I did. I've posted it on Tumblr already, but I decided to post it here, too, so others can read it.

This is also my first time ever writing Snooper and Blabber. Normally when I write H-B characters I try to capture their unique accents, but I barely watch Snooper and Blabber even though I like them both (Snooper is awesome, and Blabber is adorable as heck), so I have them talking normally in here. I just hope I stayed true to their characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Title:** Spring In His Step

 **Category:** Hanna-Barbera

 **Series:** Yogi's Treasure Hunt

 **Genre/Tags:** Humor/Redux/Friendship

 **Summary:** In order to finally stop the Evil Queen, Snooper and Blabber head to the FBI's secret headquarters to meet up with their new Special Agent, Ricochet Rabbit. They believed they were meeting a relaxed agent, similar to Snooper himself. Well, that notion got blown out of the water fast. Yogi's Treasure Hunt. A redux of a scene from "Snow White and the 7 Treasure Hunters".

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Snooper, Blabber or Ricochet Rabbit. They are copyright of Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros.; I'm just writing fics here for your enjoyment.

* * *

 **Spring In His Step**

"Say, Snoop," Blabber started as they headed up the steps to the FBI's secret headquarters. Well, technically, it wasn't secret at all—they'd spotted the neon signs flashing "Open 24 Hours" and "FBI Secret HQ" several miles away. "What do you think the new special agent's gonna be like?"

"Who can say, Blab?" Snooper answered, opening the door for his small assistant and heading into the office. "Hopefully we don't get a stutterin' nervous wreck like the last one. But the new guy's got a funny name, though. Who in the world calls himself 'Ricochet'?"

"He sounds like a hyper guy, Snoop," Blabber said.

"Hyper? Ya can't afford to be hyper in the FBI, Blab. Betcha that's probably his nickname on the job. Trust me, he's probably gonna be all business-like when we go in and meet him," Snooper said.

After wandering down the hall for a few seconds, they found themselves in front of Ricochet Rabbit's office. "Here we are, Blab." Snooper knocked on the door three times, then waited for an answer.

"Come in!" someone called from inside. "I'll be with ya in a sec!"

Snooper and Blabber made their way inside. The room was a light green, with yellow-orange tiled flooring. Brown file cabinets were lined on all sides of the room, some of them overflowing with papers. Standing on a footstool in front of one of them was a white-furred rabbit with a purple hat and a black shirt as well as a brown belt, even though he didn't have any pants. He was placing some files in the top drawer of the file cabinet.

"Are you Special Agent Ricochet?" Snooper asked.

The rabbit turned towards Snooper, and his yellow eyes brightened as a friendly smile came onto his face. "Yep, that's me!" He shut the drawer, followed by shooting off the stepladder.

Snooper started to tell him to look out, only to stop when he saw Ricochet bounce off the wall, the ceiling and the adjacent wall before settling before him and Blabber by his desk. He was a full head taller than Blabber, coming up to Snooper's waist. The brown belt he'd been wearing was actually a gun holster, and he had a bright gold star pinned to the front of his orange-starred shirt.

"Special Agent PING-PING-PINNNGGG Ricochet Rabbit, bringin' you rapid results in roudin' up renegades, robbers an' rampant rustlers at rodeos, at your service," he introduced. Or at least, it _sounded_ like an introduction—the beginning and the end was all they heard. The rest was meshed together. "You two must be those detectives the chief was tellin' me about. Snooper an' Blabber, right?"

Blabber was too stunned to even form a response. He looked over at Snooper, who stared down at the rabbit with one eyebrow raised. Although his expression was as cool as ever, he knew the cat well enough to see that was just as surprised. This special agent wasn't _at all_ like their last one.

"Uh, right," Snooper said, finally regaining his composure. "Well, if you don't mind, Special Agent Ricochet, I'd like ta get down to business."

"But of course," Ricochet said. "Ya can use that computer I've got right over thar. I've gotta warn ya, it goes a might slow."

"Much obliged," Snooper said, turning on the computer. "Tune in your ears to this, guys."

When a picture of the Evil Queen pulled up, Ricochet let out a small squeak of horror. " _That's_ the person you want me to look into? I'm amazed that my screen didn't break," he said.

Snooper sighed. "Yeah, she's not much to look at," he said. "An' you know, she's got more aliases than the Manhattan phone book."

"With a face like hers, I'm amazed those aliases held up," Ricochet mused.

Snooper couldn't help but smile at that. At least this guy had a sense of humor, unlike the last special agent. He turned to Blabber. "You mind readin' him the list of aliases, Blab?"

"Sure, Snoop." Blab pulled out a purple notebook from inside his trenchcoat. "Let's see…there's Sweet-Lipped Louise, High-Heeled Helen, Sadie the Shady Lady-"

The book was snatched from his hand after that. Snooper glared down at his assistant. "That's not the list of aliases, Blab! That's my address book!" he said

"But why do you have so many girls' phone numbers in-"

" _Never mind_ that, Blab," Snooper interrupted, noticing Ricochet looking at him inquisitively. "We don't want people getting funny ideas."

"Sorry, Snoop."

"It's alright, little fella. It was jus' a mistake," Ricochet said, giving Blabber a small, playful smile. "'sides, every lawman's got dangerous gals in his address book."

"Do you have any in your address book?" Blabber asked.

"Oh, I've got more than a few." Ricochet rubbed his knuckles on the front of his shirt, his smirk sly. "If I told ya about it now, ya probably wouldn't be able to sleep again," he said.

Blabber stared at him with wide eyes, Ricochet chuckled, and Snooper cleared his throat. "As I was goin' to say," he said, "this evil queen's criminal record is definitely an LP. So we'll need Special Agent Ricochet to bring her in."

"Why, sure!" Despite his diminutive size, Ricochet attempted to stand up proud and tall. "I've brought in lots of high-class criminals back from when I was workin' as a sheriff. This should be easy."

"Well, it would be if the queen didn't have any evil magic on her," Blabber said.

"Magic or not, that's not gonna stop me," Ricochet said. "There was never a criminal that couldn't be caught by Sheriff PING-PING-PIIIINNNGG Ricochet Rabbit!" He paused, and then chuckled. "Well, more like 'Special Agent' Ricochet now. My former deputy, Droop-a-Long Coyote, is sheriff of Hoop 'n Holler now."

"Is that so?" Snooper asked, again giving him the one-eyebrow look. He was not used to that pinging noise the rabbit made; hopefully, he wouldn't do it all night long.

"Yup. Now come on; I've got a car ya can use out in the garage. It's a rickety old thing, but it'll get us thar in no time," Ricochet answered, straightening his hat. "Hold on ta somethin' firm whilst I make a blue streak over thar."

Blabber grabbed onto the firmest thing he knew. "I am, Mr. Special Agent," he said, holding onto Snooper's waist.

"Blab-" Snooper started, but it was then that Ricochet took off, shooting out of the room so fast that he created a gust of wind behind him that dragged Snooper through the floor and into the wall. The whistle of wind could still be heard down the hallway, as well as loud pinging noises as Ricochet bounced off of several walls.

Blabber looked down the hall, his mouth formed into a small "o" of surprise. He looked at Snooper, who was rubbing his head from his collision with the wall. "What do you think of the Special Agent, Snoop?"

"Well, he's certainly got a spring in his step," Snooper muttered, adjusting his deerskin cap. "And I thought that name was a nickname of his."

"I think he's amazing," Blabber said, his tone filled with awe on that last word. He paused, and then looked up at the cat with a friendly smile. "But of course, he'll never be as amazing as you, Snoop."

"Blab, why didn't you say that when the agent was in here? Now nobody can hear ya!" Snooper said as he left. "Now come on. With his speed, he'll probably wonder what took us so long."

Blabber stared after the cat, eyes wide with unbelief, and then he sighed. He was used to such behavior by now, but it never failed to catch him off guard. "Comin', Snoop."

No sooner had he said that than Ricochet came flying back, skidding to a stop. "Hey, uh...hate ta trouble ya, but could you guys possibly drive me there?"

"Don't you know how ta drive?" Snooper asked.

Ricochet's expression became sheepish. "Well...I _might've_ gotten put on desk duty for accidentally crashin' a squad car into a buildin'," he said slowly.

"You crashed a car into a building?" Blabber asked.

"Like I said, it was an accident!" Ricochet huffed, his cheeks coloring with embarrassment. "An' I got the guy, too!"

 _Oh, great, not only is this guy hopped up on sugar, he's a reckless driver,_ Snooper thought. "Uh, sure. Thankfully, I only recently got my driver's license back," he said.

"Good! We'd best hurry, or that no good queen will do somethin' terrible to your friends!" Ricochet shot out of the room again, almost dragging the two detectives down the hallway.

Snooper adjusted his deerskin cap again and groaned. "I don't think I'm gonna get used to that..."

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **In my honest opinion, I think Blabber would admire Ricochet mostly for his speed, although Snoop will always be his hero. But I'm pretty sure that this would be Snooper's regular reaction to Ricochet.**_ _ **And yeah, I expanded a little more on that "address book" of Snooper's. All I can say is, Ricochet's gonna have fun teasing Snooper mercilessly about this :P**_

 ** _...I actually don't have a lot to say here, other than to ask for reviews and constructive criticism on my first "Yogi's Treasure Hunt" fic._**

 ** _God bless, iheartgod175_**


	2. So We Meet Again

**A/N:** I couldn't resist doing a second chapter to this little fic.

This is technically supposed to be part of my Yogi's Treasure Hunt fic, but seeing as I'm still stuck on the technical aspects of the story, I'll probably leave this as a continuation. I had fun doing this little chapter, especially with the references to "Blazin' Trails". Of course, most of the events mentioned here are pretty much AU in regards to that series.

Anyway, I'll shut up and let you guys read the story.

 _Summary_ : Another case involving a well known treasure thief has Snooper and Blabber heading back to the FBI to meet with Special Agent Ricochet Rabbit, and things haven't changed a bit. Well, maybe a few things. It's been five years after all. Continuation to "Spring In His Step".

 **Disclaimer** : I still don't own Snooper, Blabber, Ricochet Rabbit or Droop-a-Long Coyote. They are property of Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros.; Lucky is an OC that Vulaan Kulaas and I created, Drag-a-Long and Serena are Vulaan Kulaas', while Caroline, Chance, Rose, Trevor, Denise and Melissa (the latter two are only mentioned) are my OCs.

* * *

 **So We Meet Again**

Snooper sighed as he and Blabber pulled up in front of the FBI's secret headquarters. "Five years later, and they still haven't learned their lesson," he muttered, glancing at the neon signs around the building. It looked like they'd gotten some new ones since last time.

"Well, at least it was easy to find, Snoop," Blabber replied, giving the cat a bright smile.

Snooper sighed. He considered the mouse to be one of his good friends, but sometimes, he was too naïve for his own good. "That's exactly what I mean, Blab," he said as he got out of the car. "Anyhoo, let's make this quick so we can get back on the _Jolly Roger_."

"I'm looking forward to seein' Special Agent PING-PING-PING Ricochet again, Snoop," Blabber said.

"Aw, not you too," Snooper groaned. Thankfully, the rabbit only said it when he introduced himself, but he was still not used to that, even though it'd been five years and his former deputy told him that it was his catchphrase. "Next thing I know you're gonna try an' ricochet across the room like him."

"Well, I've been working on it, Snoop, and I think I should leave it to the professional," Blabber replied. "I kept crashing into things."

"Is that why there were so many holes in the office walls?"

A pause. "...maybe...?"

Snooper started to say something, but that was when someone called their names from the other side of the room. The two detectives turned to face the person who'd called them: a tall, lanky coyote with pink fur and wearing a dark blue uniform. His dark green eyes were warm and friendly as he came over to them.

"Howdy, Mr. Snooper, Mr. Blabber," he said. "I haven't seen you fellas in a while."

"Aw, shucks, I told ya you don't have to call me 'Mr. Blabber', Sheriff Droop-a-Long," Blabber said. "Just Blabber is fine."

"Heh, sorry 'bout that," Droop-a-Long replied. "It's a habit of mine."

"Greetin's, Sheriff," Snooper replied. "You know where we can find the whereabouts of your former boss?"

"Oh, he's right in that room over yonder," Droop-a-Long said. "He moved to a brand new office a few months ago. I'd take ya to him myself, but I've gotta watch the little ones."

Snooper quirked an eyebrow. "Little ones?"

No sooner did he say that than two children came racing down the hallway, toy airplanes in their hands. In the lead was a grey furred rabbit with white and light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was on the run from a white-furred she-rabbit with yellow sclera and light brown eyes. Her white hair was tied up in a small flipped ponytail.

Snooper and Blabber barely avoided getting bowled over. Droop-a-Long turned to face them as they raced past. "Lucky! Caroline! Be careful, there are folks walkin' about!" he said.

"Sure thing, Uncle Droop-a-Long," both of them replied.

"By the way, Chance is at the food court again," Lucky replied. "Rosie an' Trevor were playin' by the boss' office."

Droop-a-Long groaned. "I'm gonna have a long talk with that boy 'bout leavin' his sister an' brother like that," he said. He turned towards Snooper and Blabber with a sheepish smile. "Sorry ta leave ya like this, but I've gotta go. I'll have to chat with you two later!" He then raced down the hall, leaving a stunned pair of detectives standing in the hallway.

"...Droop-a-Long has kids now?" Blabber asked. "And he's an uncle?"

"Uh, apparently so," Snooper said. "I guess we'll have to get our answers from Ricochet himself."

The two walked down the hallway, where Ricochet's name was screwed above the door to their right in a bright gold plaque. Snooper knocked on the door, and Ricochet shouted from inside, "I already told you kids, no, I'm not givin' ya any more money to buy sweets! Wait until dinner!"

"Uh, it's Detecitives Snooper and Blabber, Ric," Snooper said. "Ya know, the two ya met a few years ago?"

"Oh! Oh, goodness, I'm sorry! Come on in! An' mind the wires," Ricochet replied.

Snooper opened the door and nearly fell flat on his face due to the tangle of cords that ran from the side of the wall to Ricochet's desk, which currently had a computer, printer, scanner and coffeemaker. Sitting in front of the computer was Ricochet,who was typing away with a speed that could put anyone to shame.

"Hi, Special Agent Ricochet!" Blabber called.

"Howdy thar, Blab, Snoop!" Ricochet got down from the desk and walked over to them. That was a surprise to Snooper, as he'd normally bounce off of the walls to greet them. "How are ya?"

"Uh, pretty good, Ric," Snooper said. "Droop-a-Long tells us that you got a new office, eh?"

"Yeah. Comes with the new position, too," Ricochet said. He puffed up with pride. "You two are lookin' at Supervisory Special Agent PING-PING-PIIIIINNNGGG Ricochet Rabbit!"

 _There he goes with that pingin'._ "Is that so?" Snooper asked.

"Mm-hmm. My former deputy-turned-sheriff, Droop-a-Long Coyote, is workin' his way to becomin' a Special Agent," Ricochet explained. "I was kinda surprised to hear about it, though—ol' Droop usually drifts from one job to another, but I heard that he was asked to be in it after his stint as a marshal."

"He was a marshal, too?" Blabber asked.

"Yup; he told me about it personally, too!" Ricochet said. "That surprised me a lot, but not nearly as much as when he told me he got married."

"He did?!" Blabber exclaimed.

"That would explain where the kids came from, Blab," Snooper said.

Ricochet chuckled when he saw their surprised expressions. "That was my exact reaction," he said. "Then again, I can't talk. He completely flipped out when I told 'im I was getting married."

"You did?!" Blabber exclaimed again.

"Ya did?" Snooper asked, being much more cool about it than his assistant.

"Eh-heh, well, it's a pretty long story," Ricochet replied, blushing slightly. "But long story short, I ended up marryin' an old flame of mine an' now I've got a daughter to look after, although not after I adopted a little boy who was a 'special case' in the FBI."

"'Special case'?" Blabber asked.

"Mm-hmm. My son, Lucky," Ricochet said. "It's his birthday today, so later on I'm takin' him out for ice cream."

"That other kid Droop-a-Long was talkin' to earlier...he's your son?" Snooper asked.

Ricochet nodded. "He's also Droop-a-Long's nephew."

"How is that possible?" Blabber asked.

"I know it's a lot ta process, but...his pa was a renowned criminal and his ma was a gang leader who declared war on the law," he said. "She wasn't around, an' his pa treated him horribly. An' that's the nicest way to put it. He broke 'im before he turned four years old." His eyes narrowed, and his voice lowered to a growl. "He didn't even give him a name on top of all the crap he put 'im through, that _savage_ -"

Snooper ducked, and half of a pencil went flying over his head and hit the ground behind him. "Whoa, uh, Ric? I hope that pencil wasn't company property."

Ricochet looked down at the other end of the pencil he held in his hand, and sighed. "Sorry 'bout that. It just angers me, you know?" He set the pencil down. "You didn't want to be thar when I first heard of all that Lucky's father did to that boy."

"What did you do?" Blabber asked.

"I threw a chair against the wall. It's the reason why I had to move to a new office," Ricochet answered.

"...oh."

"I can't blame ya," Snooper said. "It sounds like it was tough case."

"It was. Aside from the business of findin' his parents, I had to take Lucky in until we found a home for him," Ricochet continued. "I was the one who named 'im Lucky, since it was a mircale he survived that long under his pa. It took a while, but he slowly came out of his shell, an' he warmed up to folks, 'specially to me. After we sent his parents to prison, Droop-a-Long took him in since he's immediate family, but Lucky wanted to stay with me. An' so, I adopted him."

"Awww..." Blabber said. "That's so nice."

"Heheh, yeah. I don't even say that he's my 'adopted son' or anythin' like that. I jus' call him what he is: my son. An' I love him an' Caroline equally." Ricochet paused and stared at Blabber in confusion. "Why, Blabber, you're cryin'!"

The mouse pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "I can't help it. T-That was so touching..."

"Uh, yeah," Snooper replied. "Not ta ruin your touchin' story, Ric, but we've actually come here on assignment."

"Hmm? Oh! Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that," Ricochet said. "Well, to be honest, it feels good to talk about somethin' other than work. But now it's back to business." He paused upon hearing squeals from outside the office, followed by Droop-a-Long shouting, "Come on, kids! Put that back!" He sighed. "Well, hopefully we can get back to business. I've been interrupted so many times today I've lost count."

"Why are the kids here anyway?" Blabber said.

"It's 'Bring Your Kids To Work' Day," Ricochet said. "So Droop-a-Long and I have double duty."

Snooper sighed. "This is why I'm never havin' kids," he said. Ricochet's chuckle brought about a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I wouldn't say that too soon," he replied. "You might meet a pretty female-type person who'll win ya over an' that'll probably change your mind. Trust me, I know."

"What?" Snooper replied, utterly flabbergasted.

"I mean, ya do have a lot of female contacts," Ricochet said, a sly smirk on his face. "Maybe one of them would be the future 'Mrs. Super Snooper'."

Snooper groaned, while Blabber tried (and failed) to cough back a laugh. Ricochet still hadn't stopped teasing him about that, even though it's been five years. "Back to the point, Ric..."

"Alright, alright, Mr. Businesscat. I'll get back to it. Jus' come over to the computer an' I'll find it for ya," Ricochet said.

"Much obliged," Snooper said, picking up a chair and making his way over to the computer.

"Hey, Snoop?"

"Yes, Blab?"

"...Can I be 'Uncle Blabber' in the future?"

" _Drop it_ already, Blab!"

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **A lot can change in five years. At least Ricochet's "PING-PING-PING" came up once, which is good news for Snooper. Plus, detecitives is how Snooper says "detective" :)**_

 _ **Lucky is me and Vulaan Kulaas' OC that we created for the Blazin' Trails universe (more on him in my profile), while Caroline, Chance, Rose and Trevor are my OC's—Caroline is Ricochet and Melissa's daughter, born a few years after Ricochet adopted Lucky and later married Melissa, and Chance, Rose and Trevor are Droop-a-Long and Denise's kids.**_

 _ **I think I'm having a little too much fun writing about this. I can picture them having an odd friendship of sorts: Snooper being his usual calm and collected self, Blabber being the chipper and naïve one, and Ricochet being...well, Ricochet. If you couldn't tell, Snoop and Ric were like the stars of this. Blabber kind of faded into the background while I was writing it—so I had to give him a little role at the end there. I was chuckling myself when I wrote it. Sly/teasing Ricochet is best Ricochet :)**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys like this and leave a review if you do!**_

 _ **God bless, iheartgod175**_


End file.
